


untitled

by Crazycode



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 14:30:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16369382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazycode/pseuds/Crazycode
Summary: PWP 注意





	untitled

PWP

镜像了/本体了  
（Slash代表左右）  
弃权：他们不属于我  
※NC-17

 

 

 

 

 

Alter抓住了见的一只手背过来按在床上，隔着发丝轻咬着他的后颈，

“放开我…！”

身下的人咬着牙低吼着想要挣脱，奈何四肢都被巧妙的压制，根本无法抽身。

“不要挣扎了，”

男人手上用力，一把把他整个上半身向后拉了一把，尖锐的犬齿在鸿上了见刚愈合不久的耳洞上摩挲，口中高热得吐息喷洒在他微凉的耳垂上。

“很明显体力上还是我更胜一筹，”

那个跟自己长着一张脸，却是黑发的男人全身都散发着一股令人厌恶的气息，半勃的性器隔着黑色的皮裤恶劣的摩擦着他的股间。

“不要那么拒绝嘛，毕竟你也是我，我，也是你啊。”

来自镜像宇宙的他压着嗓音色情的诱劝着。修剪整齐的指甲隔着睡衣的布料刮搔着他的乳尖，极度极为恰好的控制在把他逼疯得边缘。

“你到底想要怎么样…？！”

他垂下头，侧脸死死的盯着那个正在有一搭没一搭亲吻着他肩部的混蛋。

“来试试吧。”

男人张口不轻不重的咬了一口他的肩头，下唇离开时还连带着一条银丝。调戏他的手指也毫不客气的从被掀起的上衣间滑进去，抚摸着他小腹上紧绷的肌肉。

鸿上了见承认自己被蛊惑了，他的确某种程度上是另一个他，他熟知他身体的一切…被如此简单的抚摸就已经同样半抬头的自己的性器就是最好的证明…

黑发的Alter感受到身下的男人不再挣扎，逐渐放松下来的身躯承受住了他整个人的重量，银发人的后背和他胸腹完美得贴合在一起。

“鸿上了见。”

他贴着他的耳后低声的念着他们共有的名字。充满了浓厚的情欲。

“闭嘴……真他妈的怪……”

汉诺骑士的头子听着背后传来那个和自己一样的声音，感觉异常得怪异。忍不住回过头去，正好撞上一对金色的双瞳，用近乎强奸的力度死死的盯着他，他突然感觉自己整个人都要烧起来了。

“放开我，我他妈讨厌背后…”

他被烫的本能的撇开头，趁着他有些发愣，脚后跟狠狠地踹上了他的小腿。

Alter吃痛松开了压制着他的膝盖，让他得以抽身翻转过来。他深刻的觉得要是再久那么一会，他的脖子怕不是就要被崴到接下来的半个月都不能好好运作了。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈…”

黑发的Alter跨坐在他的腰上放肆的大笑，随后笑声突然一止，普通黑豹一般罩上他。

鸿上了见强迫自己吐出一口气，抬头看着另一个他。黑色的发根处因为长得太快而已经有一些泛白，这个人是刻意染成的黑色。他下意识伸手去抚摸他的发根，有些冰凉得手指从发根得部位慢慢插入黑银参半的发丝，拇指摩挲着耳后跟被剃上去的部分。

Alter的手抚上他的手背，把它带离自己的后颈，他侧脸吻上他的手掌，缓慢的亲吻着他指尖的纹路，突然异常温和。

作为origin的他突然察觉到了什么，看向他半闭的双眼，似乎在那双金瞳间捕捉到了什么。

“你……”

“够了。”

如同心电感应一般他的唇离开了他的手掌，喝止了他接下来的话语。

“不要扫兴。”

他低头用自己的唇抵上他的，用轻声的呢喃分散去他的注意力。

黑发男人得舌毫不客气得长驱直入，勾住他的用力交缠，舌尖时不时扫过他敏感得上颚，引来几声闷哼。他们吻的很深，每一次辗转换气都恰好把控在双方窒息的临界点，猛烈而绵长。

“哈………”

不知多久两个人才勉强分开，黑发得alter轻咬了一下银发男人有些发麻的舌尖，趁着他仰头喘息的空挡，沿着他从嘴角溢出的唾液痕迹，细密的吻一路从下颚吻到锁骨，并且恶劣的在大动脉周围用力的吸吮留下了几个极为显眼的痕迹。

“混蛋”

被压在身下的origin发现了，忍不住低头骂了一句。

Alter闷笑着，突然粗暴的扯开他单排扣得深色睡衣，可怜的扣子被撕扯的力度毫无幸免的全部被带飞出去。

上半身被暴露在微凉得空气中，鸿上了见无法抑制的微微一颤，他拧着眉死死的瞪着身上的人，刚想继续骂什么，就被这个人高热的手掌抚上了因为凉意而挺立的乳尖。另一边也被湿热的嘴唇包裹住，犬齿极度恶劣的咬到充血，散发着阵阵刺痛和麻痒。

“是缺乏母爱么？嗯？！”

他忍不住骂道。

“我要是，你也是。”

恶棍抬起头，亮出了比他更为尖锐的牙。

“妈的…”

鸿上了见被这句噎的差点想要把身上的人直接踹死。

“你就，这么想要体验自己的这根插进去的感觉么。”

虽然被紧身皮裤包裹着的性器已经硬的有些发疼，他依旧耐下心，隔着对方松散得睡裤节奏缓慢地摆动着腰，有一下没一下的磨蹭着。

汉诺骑士的领导终于忍耐不住，暗骂了一句，用力拽住黑发alter的黑色高领皮衣一把从喉结处猛的拉开，露出比自己更为结实的上身。然后顺势扯开那条令人厌恶得皮裤的拉链。

硬的发涨的阴茎没有阻碍，直接从中暴露出来。

“变态。”

银发的男人没忍住骂了一句。

“谢谢。”

恶棍同样扯下身下人的睡裤，把两个人胀痛的阴茎抵在一起，笑道。

Alter摆动着下腰，扶着人的性器缓慢的挤压，摩擦，上半身微微探出去，伸手从床头的抽屉里摸出装着半透明液体的瓶子。他咬着他脖子上的大动脉，低喘着。

“我们连这东西的地方，都放的一样。”

“闭嘴。”

鸿上了见抬头咬了他的喉结，试图抢过另一个他手上的那支瓶子。

更为结实的手臂挡住了他的动作，手肘自然的压制住他的上半身。

银发origin低咒着，感受到冰凉的粘滑液体被好不吝啬的倒在他小腹上，一只高热的手掌抚上，把液体带入他的后穴。

他依旧不习惯异物得入侵，强迫自己稍稍放松下来让黑发的alter能够顺利得开发自己。

“嗯——！”

他突然难以抑制的从嘴角泄出一丝颤抖的低吟，身上的人恶劣的歪着头朝他露出獠牙的笑了出来。那个该死高中生第一次花了半辈子得时间才找对的点居然被这个alter一下就发现了，他根本就不想知道这个人在他自己的世界平时都会干些什么混账的事情才会那么了解自己的身体。

“了见……”

他毫无羞耻的喊着两个人共有的名字，眼底全是快要溢出的情欲。

“你他妈……”

又不等他骂完，身上的人就已经扶着自己的阴茎慢慢的推入了刚扩张了一些的后穴。

鸿上了见十指紧紧的扣住了男人的肩头，毫无顾忌的在上面留下道道血痕，黑发得alter吃痛得笑出了声，身下的猛的一挺，让整根都没了进去。

他低头看着银发的自己因为突然被完全进去而有些窒息的急促喘息着，紧掐着他肩头的手指也无意识的稍稍松开。一种微妙而怪异的兴奋徒然爆发出来，他不等他调整过来呼吸，就强硬的抬起他的一条腿，手掌按着他的小腹开始节奏极为强劲的抽送。逼得身下的他不得不一只手攀住他肩，另一只手反手紧紧抱住散落在边上的一个枕头，扬起头被迫配合他节奏的调整自己的呼吸。

鸿上了见感觉自己快要被逼疯了，那个混蛋的每一下进出都龟头都会狠狠地辗过他的前列腺，根本不给他任何喘息得机会，他只能像被冲上海滩的鲨鱼一样拼命地从空隙间汲取一些让自己不至于因为缺氧而昏迷的氧气。

身上的人节奏越渐加快，他知道他快到了，他也快到了。

“了见……”

勉强睁开被生理性泪水沾染的双眼看着他被情欲沾染的金色瞳孔，手指插进他汗湿的黑发间，下意识的喊了一句。

身上得恶棍突然停顿了一下，眼底闪过一丝极为柔软的微光，随后抚上身下人肿胀的性器，粗暴的套弄着，自己也加速了腰部摆动的幅度。

“够了……”

鸿上了见揪住alter的黑发，狠狠地把他拉下吻了上去，把两个人高潮的低吼吞没在口中。

 

………

 

“又他妈射在里面……艹…………”

鸿上了见把脸按在枕头里，感受到股间滑落的精液忍不住骂出了声。

“又…？”  
黑发的他没忍住笑了出来

“闭嘴！你那个难道不是么？！”

他猛的从枕头里撑了起来，盯着边上那张一样的脸，用沙哑的嗓音吼道。

“……………”

恶棍突然被噎住了，低咒了一声把自己也塞进了边上的枕头。

 

◦


End file.
